Sweet Dreams
by MelanieSama
Summary: Break se ausenta a la hora del té, éso hiere los sentimientos de su ama, quién empieza a tomar consciencia de su sentir hacia el sombrerero/ Pésimo Summary xD/ R&R!


**N/A: Ah, hasta ke pude subir ésto w asesinaré a el tipo de el inter D: hace semanas ke anda mal -_- En fin: éste es mi primer fic de Pandora Hearts xD! Tuve ke hacer algo BreakxSharon, porqué es una pareja genial x3 Y, sin duda, me obsecioné con Break (¿) **

** Ah, lamento mi pésimo estilo de redacción, y (seguro) mi mala ortografía xD Pero espero mejorar x3**

** Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, excepto insultos porque mi paciencia es escasa y nadie es perfecto :D Además, no pretendo ser una GRAN escritora con mi edad xD! (14)**

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

_a Break&Sharon FanFic_

El sol bañaba cálidamente la terraza. Se podía apreciar el mantel perfectamente extendido sobre la mesa, la vajilla de porcelana blanca e inmaculada junto con los cubiertos de plata. Un par de platillos repletos de dulces y demás aperitivos para la merienda, al lado de la infaltable tetera de porcelana.

Ésta escena era más que típica para Sharon Rainsworth. La hora sagrada, la más importante del día; la hora del té.

Pero algo inquietaba a la joven; la ausencia de su retorcido sirviente, Break Xerxes.

Intentó ignorar el detalle, seguramente aparecería debajo de la mesa en cualquier momento, y proseguir con su acto ritual que era beber el té. Pero luego de levantar la vista más de diez veces y ver la silla delante de ella vacía, se rindió.

Break no vendría a tomar el té hoy.

Era extraño. Frustrante. Después de todo ¿dónde estaría? Break amaba el té igual que Sharon, ¿porqué no venir a tomarlo ésta tarde? Más sin avisar su ausencia. Él era su sirviente, no podía ausentarse así como así.

Pero de nuevo ¿dónde estaría metido?, ¿se habría encontrado con alguien?, ¿una chica?

Una risilla se le escapó. ¿El clásico romance a escondidas del amo? Se puso feliz, una oportunidad de actuar como cupido se presentó. Pero...

¿Qué posibilidad hay de que sea éso lo que había pasado? Puede que simplemente se quedó dormido o algo así...

Pero algo dentro de ella le repetía mil veces que el sombrerero había preferido irse con alguien más a pasar una tranquila tarde con ella. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, la taza en sus manos vaciló y finalmente fue colocada sobre el platillo, templando un poco. ¿Porqué ése sentimiento?, ¿acaso ella estaba celosa?

¿Celosa? ¡Pero si ni siquiera estaba segura de que él esté con alguien más! Pero de una u otra forma... dolía.

Después de todo, ¿acaso él mismo no le dijo que estaba con ella por beneficio propio? Break le dijo que la había salvado solo por que si no la salvaba, lo matarían. ¿Decía la verdad? ¿Xerxes-nii-san no la quería?

¡Que tonta! Él nunca la quiso. Break siempre adoró a su madre, Sherry, y seguro solo estaba con ella por que se lo pidieron. O aún peor, solo porque ella, Sharon, era el retrato de su madre.

El corazón de Sharon dolió más. De repente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería a ése hombre. Lo mucho que lo amaba. Dolía un infierno tenerlo tan cerca, y no poder tocarlo. Dolía saber que si ella le expresaba ése amor que sentía, él terminaría burlándose y repitiendole que solo la estaba usando.

Ah... ¿acaso no había leído en un libro una frase sobre ése sentimiento?

_"No hay peor forma de amar a alguien que tenerlo a tu lado, y saber que nunca será tuyo"_

Se sintió pequeña de golpe. Diminuta. Miles de imágenes de su vida junto a su sirviente poblaron su mente. Desde cuando lo hayó casi muerto frente a una de las puertas, hasta el té que tomaron juntos la tarde anterior.

Se sintió tonta. Su propia idea descabellada llevó a su corazón a ése extremo, al de hacerla llorar.

Su delicado rostro estaba corrompido por pequeños ríos de lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Pequeños sollozos se escapan de su garganta, y por más que intentaba acallarlos salían con más fuerza; ahogándola.

- Idiota...- murmuró entre sollozos.- eres un maldito cerdo, Break! - Y finalmente rompió en llanto.

Puede que él no tenga la culpa. No, la culpa era de ella por enamorarse de alguien tan difícil. Enamorarse de una persona que le dijo en su propia cara que solo estaba a su lado por conveniencia. Con éso y todo, ella lo amaba. Que triste...

- Que triste...- Ésa voz. Ésa voz burlona flotó a su alrededor.

Sharon no se atrevió a mirarlo. Había estado ahí mismo desde que ella empezó a llorar, observando como ella colapsaba. Que vergonzoso.

- ¿No es triste? He echo llorar a la Señorita y ni siquiera sé porqué.- Dolía escucharlo, tenerlo enfrente.

-Triste, Triste.- Repitió Emily, la pequeña marioneta parlante.

Quería gritarle que lloraba porque la dejó sola, porque no se preocupaba por ella, porque ella lo amaba, porque él era cruel con ella, simplemente porque quería que esté a su lado. Quería ver ésa mueca de sorpresa, pero seguro no se sorprendería, solo sonreiría.

"Ven, abrázame" estaba gritando en su interior

- Vete... déjame sola, Break.- Salieron las palabras opuestas a las queridas.

- Oh, claro que no.- La siniestra voz estaba más cerca que antes. Sintió que corría las tazas de té de la mesa y que Break se sentaba enfrente de ella, en la mesa.

Sintió que su respiración se cortó. Apartó sus manos de la cara y las apoyó en su regazo. Pero aún le faltaba el coraje necesario para levantar la vista hasta el sirviente.

- La Señorita se entristeció porque la dejé sola, ¿verdad?-

En ése instante Sharon se paralizó. Sintió como una mano se posaba en su espalda, y otra la tomaba con delicadeza por la barbilla.

Se encontró con la mirada rojiza de su sirviente, que la veía con una expresión de cariño, haciendo que Sharon se ruborice.

Break se acercó un poco hasta ella y le dio un delicado beso en la frente. Acto seguido unió su frente a la de ella, para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Sharon ya había parado de sollozar, pero algunas lágrimas vagas aún descendían por sus mejillas.

Los brazos del joven la rodearon. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el cálido pecho de él, nada podría ser mejor. Pero, aún sentía un vacío dentro de ella, un dolor que le impedía hablar. Sentía como si todo ése momento fuera demacrado bueno como para ser real, como si todo fuese plástico.

Ya casi era de noche, el Sol se apagaba con lentitud, junto con la fuerza de Sharon. Sentía que podría quedarse dormida, acunada en los brazos de Break

- Señorita, ya es tarde... Debería entrar.- La voz del sombrerero sonó distante. El sueño inundó lentamente a la joven Rainsworth y cayó dormida en brazos de su sirviente.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud para descubrir que estaba ya dentro de la casa, en en alguno de los salones, recostada sobre un sofá. No se molestó por fijarse detenidamente en cual salón se encontraba, ya que cuando se dispuso a hacerlo se dió cuenta de que estaba cubierta por el abrigo de Break, y luego de echar una mirada rápida al lugar halló a su sirviente con la vista perdida en la noche que se podía apreciar por el ventanal.

- Break...- pronunció su nombre con normalidad, pero sin la alegría típica; lo hizo de una manera más seria y casi asustada.

- Ah, ya ha despertado, Señorita.- Dijo el nombrado volteandoce a verla, con una sonrisa calma en su rostro.- Se quedó dormida de repente... ¿Se encuentra bien?

Claro que sí, obviamente estaba bien, de mil maravillas. Break la había abrazado, ella se quedó dormida en su pecho y ahora estaba recostada en un cómodo sofá y cubierta por el abrigo del sombrerero. Debía ser un sueño.

- Estoy bien, solo tenía sueño.- Se apresuró a responder con alegría. Break se le acercó y se inclinó a su lado.

El chico acarició con delicadeza el cabello de ella, con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro; causando un sonrojo por parte de la chica. Él amplió su sonrisa ante la reacción de Sharon.

Se acercó, muy despacio, cada vez más al rostro de ella. Ésta intentó alejarse, hundiendoce más en el sofá, a causa de la sorpresa, ya que lo que más anhelaba eran los labios de su acompañante. Pero cuando llegó a el límite que le permitía enterrarse en el suave terciopelo del sofá, Break siguió acortando la distancia hasta solo quedar a mínimos centímetros entre boca y boca.

Sharon notó el rostro de Break ya no era necesariamente tierno, o cariñoso, era más bien sombrío y solo malas intenciones se podían leer en su mirada. Emily no estaba en su hombro, es decir que nadie cortaría el silencio más que ellos mismos. Claro está que Sharon no podía articular palabra alguna, su garganta estaba seca, estaba nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

El sombrerero la tenía apricionada, un brazo a cada lado de su torso y sus rostros casi rozandoce. Era un sueño.

¿O una pesadilla? La expresión del mayor asustaba a la niña, que aunque ya tener sus años de edad, ésa situación no era nada cómoda. Y conociendo a su sirviente, era un tipo digno de temerle.

De repente tomó consciencia de que, quizás, no era lo mejor que él esté a todo momento con ella ¿o sí? Ella lo amaba con toda su alma, pero él realmente le asustaba en algunos momentos.

No pudo evitar que una mezcla entre un gemido y un grito se le escape. Provocando una retorcida sonrisa en el sombrerero, quien terminó soltando una risa casi maniática.

- ¿Qué sucede, Señorita? ¿Acaso usted no quería que esté siempre a su lado?- Ahora él se había apartado un poco para mirarla.

-_A "un lado" no ensima de mi...- _pensó la joven Rainsworth, a quien ya le estaba hartando la situación. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Break la bese? Patético.

Pero para contradecir sus pensamientos, Break la tomó por la barbilla y rozó gentilmente sus labios con los de ella.

Sharon abrió los ojos como platos y soltó otro gritito, provocando más risas por parte de el contratista del Mad Hatter. Ella le miró ceñuda, él seguía burlándose.

Luego, algo inesperado por parte de la joven. Tomó a su sirviente por el cuello de la camisa y unió sus bocas con brusquedad. Como era de esperarse, Break correspondió y, tomándola por la cintura, se hundió junto con su ama en el sofá.

Después, cuando la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, Sharon se acercó al oído del sombrerero y le susurró con vergüenza.

- M-me gustas, Break... Te amo.- a lo cual él respondió con risas.

- Creo que éso lo dejó muy claro, Señorita.- Sharon se ruborizó más, y Break simplemente sonrió.- Yo también la amo... Y prometo no volver a dejarla sola.

Seguidamente Xerxes volvió a besar a su pequeña ama, sin dejar lugar a respuestas por parte de ella. Aunque éstas sean innecesarias.


End file.
